DP191: Memories are Made of Bliss!
is the 34th and last episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors and the Diamond & Pearl saga. Episode Plot The alarm sounds and Dawn does not wake up, so Piplup pecks her. Dawn wakes up and makes him to be bounced on her coach. Dawn realizes she is back in her home and goes downstairs. She greets Brock, her mom and Pikachu, but sees Ash is still asleep. She, Piplup and Pikachu go to his room, but Pikachu wants to wake him up. He uses Thunderbolt and electrocutes him, but Ash greets him, Dawn and Piplup. Hearing there will be breakfast, Ash grabs Pikachu and runs down, only to fall down the stairs. Johanna tells Brock and Ash the boat will leave in afternoon. Dawn's mom thanks the boys for keeping an eye on Dawn and having her taught so much. Dawn asks Ash is he going to the next league, but Ash has a thought of going back to Kanto and greeting his Pokémon. Dawn has a thought of going to Kanto with them and Johanna gives her a magazine of Pokéchic and they recall Ash and Dawn entered the Hearthome Collection. Brock also thinks of Paris and gets stabbed by Croagunk. Johanna also recalls Hermione wanted to meet her and Buneary. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are getting hungry and wander, but soon encounter the postman Delibird. While it does not give them food, it gives them a message to contact the HQ. The boss' secretary tells them the boss has given them a special mission and need to come back as soon as possible. Team Rocket is happy to hear that, but Meowth does not know why. Jessie reminds him they wrote the report they defeated Hunter J and Team Galactic. Dawn dressed her Buneary, as she needs to be photographed for the stylists in Hearthome City. She thinks of calling Zoey for this and thinking she could encounter Fantina. However, Brock and Ash see she cannot go to Kanto, but see Buneary has a big chance. Piplup goes furious, so Pikachu tries to calm him down, but they all get soaked by a Whirlpool Piplup made, as he disappeared. Johanna sees them wet and suspects Piplup does not want them to separate, so she tells them to search for Piplup. Ash sends Staraptor and Dawn sends Togekiss, while Pikachu hops on Staraptor's back to speak with Piplup. After some time, they found Piplup, but he uses Hydro Pump. Pikachu goes off Staraptor and swoops down on Piplup. Piplup goes away and bumps into Togekiss, then cries. Staraptor goes to his master, while Piplup goes to Pikachu and cries, making Pikachu cry as well. Meowth cries as well, but this causes them to drop their guard down, as they get captured by Team Rocket. Meowth says that now they can hang together as long as they want. The heroes arrive and see the captured Pokémon, so Staraptor uses Brave Bird and smashes the balloon. Ash sends Torterra, who uses Leaf Storm to cut their net. Jessie sends Yanmega and Seviper, while James sends Carnivine. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, so Pikachu intercepts it using Thunderbolt. Canrivine jumps and gets hit by Togekiss' Air Slash. Yanemga uses Steel Wing and gets countered by Staraptor's Aerial Ace. Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes, but Brock sends Sudowoodo, who uses Hammer Arm and cancels his move. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Torterra's Energy Ball negates the attack. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and Piplup uses Hydro Pump, which merge and blast Team Rocket off. Piplup and Piakchu high five, but Dawn tells Piplup it is time to move. Piplup gets sad again, so Dawn comforts it that they are all sad they have to separate, but they will meet each other again. Later, the heroes watch TV, as Flint attempts to get the title of Champion. Infernape uses Flare Blitz and misses, while Garchomp uses Draco Meteor, but Infernape dodges. Garchomp uses Dragon Claw, but Infernape uses Close Combat and hits Garchomp. Still, Garchomp manages to hit it using Dragon Claw. Garchomp gets hit by Mach Punch and retaliates using Dragon Claw. Infernape continues to hurt Garchomp using Close Combat and gets hit by Stone Edge. Seeing Flint so fired up, Ash fantasies like he is battling Cynthia. Infernape uses Flare Blitz and collides with Garchomp's Dragon Rush. Though a heated battle, Cynthia's Garchomp defeated Infernape. Hearing the commentator saying that who will be the one to defeat Cynthia, he tells he is. Ash explains that he wants to be the Champion, meaning he will be the Pokémon Master. Brock stands up and has thought over and decided to quit the journey and study to become a Pokémon Doctor. Dawn and Ash support him in this and Dawn sees they have all dreams they need to pursue. Time is up and soon, the heroes find themselves on the port. Brock bought a lot of stuff for his family and goes with Ash and Dawn to the boat. Dawn thanks them for the journey, while Ash and Brock also thank her. Before they depart, Dawn raises her hand, so Ash high-fives with her, while Piplup and Pikachu do the same and hug. As she sees them leaving, Dawn lowers her head and soon hears Ash yelling "no need to worry"! Dawn runs and thanks them once more. Next day, Brock and Ash find themselves on the crossroad. They support each other in going after their dreams and shake hands. They separate and soon, Ash finds himself near Pallet Town. He goes down, having a race with Pikachu. Trivia *For the first time, Ash and Brock leave Dawn behind and go home by ship to their home region. In the previous series, Misty, May, and Max always left Ash and Brock behind and returned to their home region. *This is the only final episode of a region not to feature a Pokémon from the next generation. However, Zorua and Zoroark appeared earlier in the season, in the season's movie. *Just like the final episodes of the Original Series and Advanced Generation series, the "To Be Continued" graphic is replaced by "Next Time... A New Beginning!" due to the fact that the next episode starts the Best Wishes series. *Giovanni's secretary is shown wearing the new Team Rocket uniform style. *This is the season finale of Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors and the series finale of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. *When Piplup cries, the song Tears After Cloudy Weather plays. *This is the last appearance of Team Rocket's Pokémon except Meowth (and Wobbuffet, though he returns in XY). Mistakes When James, Meowth, and Jessie are hugging each other and crying tears of joy, Jessie is missing her glove on her right hand. Gallery Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Milestone episodes Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane